Five Nights Of Punishment
by Angel The Bunny
Summary: Toy Bonnie gets himself in trouble the first night the new guard starts working and has to endure punishment. Each night the punishments get worse though he keeps coming back for more. (one of my older stories)
1. Night 1

**Five Nights Of Punishment**

 **Night 1**

This wasn't going to be so bad. She did want to become a night owl again and with little going on to keep her interest why not try spending a week here at the new Freddy Fazbears? It's the happiest place on earth! Okay, so maybe that last part didn't ring true. What could go wrong besides staying up all night without getting to play on the internet?

Begin the job Monday night good thing you rested up Sunday! Sleep? What's that? Hard to sleep when your nights are so boring they keep you up. Be sure to check those cameras! There seems to be movement, one of the characters has left the stage.

"What are you up to?" Angel watched the blue bunny. "Don't you go in that vent."

Toy Bonnie had no regard for what someone behind the camera might be saying.

"Don't you do it. Don't you go in the vent!" Angel watched as he disappeared. She looked up from the monitor for a minute to make a most displeased face. Soon there were sounds of the bunny moving through the vent.

Toy Bonnie crawled out into the office then momentarily became confused not seeing anyone. He quickly found himself being tackled to the floor.

"I told you not to climb through the vent didn't I?" Angel sat on top of him pinning the anamatronic bunny to the floor. "Didn't I?" She accused as if he could actually have heard her.

"I was only looking for people…" Toy Bonnie felt a hand around his throat.

"Congratulations, you found someone. Now you're going to be punished because you've been a bad bunny." Angel remained on top of him.

Toy Bonnie was looking worried. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He wondered.

Angel proceeded by grabbing onto one of Toy Bonnie's ears while removing herself from his body. "Get on your knees."

"Wha- I-" Toy Bonnie could feel a tug on his ear. "WAA! Careful my ears are delicate."

"Get on your knees or I'll break it off." Angel demanded through clenched teeth.

Toy Bonnie whimpered fearing the loss of an ear. "Okay, okay." He did as he was told.

"Good boy. Now hands behind your back." Angel ordered.

He wanted to say something but the girl still had hold of his ear instead he gave a look, 'Are you serious?' Toy Bonnie placed his hands behind his back. "I feel like a criminal."

Angel then unexpectedly tied Toy Bonnie's hands together. "For the rest of the night you are not allowed to use your hands."

"But…"

"No more crawling through the vent and no attacks. But," She emphasized this. "You will have to do whatever I tell you.

"You mean like a slave?" Toy Bonnie asked narrowing his eyes.

Angel smiled. "Exactly!" This was the first time she was delighted walking through those doors. "For five night you'll be my bunny boy slave." She put a hand under Toy Bonnie's chin.

He looked away. "I'm not going to let you do that to me. I can flat out refuse."

"I'm not giving you that option. You'll come back for more punishment every night." Angel sounded so sure of this no matter what the blue bunny might think.

"Hardly." Toy Bonnie disagreed.

"Up. Your first command is to keep me company." Angel stepped away but only long enough for Toy Bonnie to get on his feet. She felt a kind of amusement seeing the animatronic's hands tied behind his back he was helpless but angry. "I get so lonely at night. There's never anyone to talk to or play with." She pulled Toy Bonnie close. "Now that I've got you things are going to be different this week."

Toy Bonnie let out a kind of sigh giving in to this crazy plan. "What do you want me to do first?"

Angel giggled. "That's the kind of thing I want to hear."

In time Toy Bonnie would figure out what she meant by that.

"Come here!" Angel pulled Toy Bonnie over to her desk and took her place in the chair.

He stood there a minute awaiting further instruction. But when Toy Bonnie received none he started to get curious and that curiosity was the first step of Angel's plan. "I thought you wanted me to do something besides stand here." He glanced down at Angel as she worked.

"Didn't they tell you? The first night is easy." If you consider having your hands tied and becoming a slave to the new night guard easy. "You could sit on my lap." Angel offered looking up at him.

"I prefer standing." He did that all day anyway.

"Suit yourself." Angel shrugged. "Expect things to become increasingly difficult as time passes." She warned.

After an hour of silence Angel poked at the empty cup sitting on her desk. "Bonnie, I have a job for you." She grabbed the cup. "I want you to go to the kitchen and fill my cup with water."

"What?!" He looked as angry as when this game began. "How do you expect me to do that when I'm not allowed to use my hands?"

"The best way you can." Angel shot back holding out the cup. "Get your friends to help if you want. Because I don't care how you do it as long as it gets done."

From her expression Toy Bonnie could tell Angel was serious. "Fine." He grabbed the cup with his teeth.

"When you come back I hope you've lost the bad attitude." Angel said earning a cross look from the toy animatronic before he turned to leave down the open hallway. "And one more thing," She said folding her arms forcing Toy Bonnie to pause. "I'll be watching." Angel tapped the monitor. "So no funny business. You have five minutes."

'Unbelievable.' He thought. 'Why am I even doing this?' Which was a good question. Right now the only thing Toy Bonnie could concentrate on was filling the cup between his teeth with water.

A successful blue animatronic bunny walked back up the hall loosing a little water along the way as it splashed over the sides of the cup leaving small puddles on the floor. Cup still clenched between his teeth Toy Bonnie brought it over to Angel, who by the way was serious and watched him on the monitor the entire time.

"You're a good boy." Angel accepted her cup. Toy Bonnie felt relieved to get it out of his mouth. "Be glad I didn't send you for pizza." She added.

Toy Bonnie stepped back feeling a shock in his circuitry. "I hadn't thought of that. You're not planning to send me to fetch pizza too are you?" He asked worried.

"No, not tonight." Toy Bonnie relaxed. "Though that's a good idea for tomorrow night." His relaxation didn't last long.

"Me and my big mouth." Toy Bonnie complained to himself.

It was a nice idea, send Toy Bonnie to the kitchen so he could return with a pizza again not allowing the bunny to use his hands. Angel wondered how he'd fair with that task.

"I kind of like the no hands rule." Angel said thoughtful.

"Do I have to do this again tomorrow night?" Toy Bonnie asked looking quite concerned.

"I don't know if I can trust you to be a good boy tomorrow night." Angel sneaked her arm around him.

"I can be good!" Toy Bonnie said quickly. 'Why am I defending myself like this?'

"I don't know." Angel pulled Toy Bonnie closer. "Will you make sure to have a pizza ready for me tomorrow?" She traced his red bowtie with a finger.

"Yes! Any kind you want." Toy Bonnie couldn't explain why he was starting to feel nervous. "Please don't tie my hands up again."

Angel rubbed her hand up and down Toy Bonnie's arm. "We'll see what happens. But I'll have to trust you'll do something good with your hands."

"I'll bring the pizza. I promise." He said.

"That's a start." Doing anything right and on time was always a good move to keep Angel happy. "Bring whatever kind you'd like." She'd at least give Toy Bonnie that option. "Tomorrow night I might have another surprise for you." Angel purred.

'Surprise? What kind of surprise?' Toy Bonnie didn't like the way Angel said that. For his sake he'd better have a pizza ready and waiting in the office.


	2. Night 2

**Five Nights Of Punishment**

 **Night 2**

The second hand on the clock ticked with every movement midnight was growing near. With each minute Toy Bonnie grew more nervous. Instead of holding his position on stage he left early to the kitchen for the pizza he promised to bring. At last midnight came, the place remained dark with only the sound of the animatronic walking to the security office carrying a box containing one hot pizza.

It was now 12:01am there was no sign of the new security guard. "Is she coming?" Toy Bonnie wondered to himself. He hoped he hadn't done this for nothing. He looked again, 12:02am. He couldn't decide whether to feel angry or worried. Toy Bonnie looked at the closed pizza box concerned the pizza would get cold after all he did work in a pizzeria it was kind of a thing.

Out of nowhere a pink and black backpack was set on the desk causing Toy Bonnie to jump then quickly scan for the owner.

"Did you miss me? I missed you." Angel smiled.

Though the animation thought he detected a hidden motive in the girl's voice which made him feel wary. Attempting to brush the feeling away he noted the task. "I brought a pizza like I promised."

Lifting the top of the box Angel inspected its contents. "Good choice." She focused her attention on the blue animatronic bunny standing in her office. "I brought a surprise for you." She reached into a compartment of her backpack pulling out a red collar.

Toy Bonnie tilted his head. "What is that for?" He'd never seen a collar before.

Angel slid it around his neck adjusting the collar to fit without being snug. "This is to keep you from wandering too far." This time she pulled out a leash clicking the hook onto the red collar. "And it matches your bowtie."

He wasn't looking amused with this concept. That was until Angel started to pull on the leash to draw him near. "The pizza is getting cold."

"Alright." Angel sat in her chair behind the desk loosening her grip on the leash. She took a slice of pizza out of the box sampling it. "You guys make good pizza."

The displeased expression did not change on the animatronic's face. He suspected the night guard knew him and the other animatronics didn't make pizzas, they were entertainers. "Glad you think so." He felt the need to say something.

"I've got an idea." Angel slipped her wrist through the loop at the end of the leash to free her hands. She then proceeded to tear a strip of pizza from one of the slices. "Put this in your mouth." Came the command.

"You are aware I don't eat." Toy Bonnie pointed out.

This time it was Angel's turn to give him a displeased look. "Come here and do this right." Angel tugged forcefully on the leash.

Bringing back his worry from last night Toy Bonnie decided he best obey. He moved closer to the girl allowing her to put one end of the pizza strip in his mouth. He held it in place with his bunny teeth as prompted by a nudge under his chin.

Angel giggled with approval. "Now then…" She bit on the other end of the pizza taking one little bite after another until coming in to close contact with Toy Bonnie to which he took the cue to open up and let go. Angel placed her hand on the side of the toy's face and whispered close to his ear. "Hmm… not only do you guys make good pizza you also have the best way to eat it."

To Toy Bonnie this was much better than having his hands tied behind his back another night. But, with someone this close breathing warmly against his plastic and metal body any remaining displeasure and doubt left ushering in a new feeling he assumed no animatronic felt before. It was such an overload to his system Toy Bonnie lost his balance falling onto the floor.

Toy Bonnie leaned his back against the wall. If he had a heart it would be pounding. If he had breath he'd be trying to catch it. Instead his servos were going wild.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Angel asked looking her toy bunny over with worry.

"I'm fine, just a minor kink in my system." He was just built no way he'd have malfunctions this soon. "Can we do that again?" Toy Bonnie quickly covered his fib. "I won't use my hands." The look he gave Angel was proof enough he wanted another chance at this pizza punishment.

"Sure, I'd love to." Like before Angel tore a strip of pizza this time Toy Bonnie didn't need any guidance. He waited patiently until the pizza strip was gone and once it was Toy Bonnie put his arms around Angel pulling her on top of himself braving a kiss.

How does a toy animatronic kiss a person? The best way he can that's how! Everyone knows you can't have a romantic food setting without a kiss.

Afterward Angel looked at Toy Bonnie for a moment. "I thought you weren't going to use your hands." Not that she was complaining.

"I never promised that." Toy Bonnie let out a kind of chuckle. "You'll have to punish me again."

"You're a bad bunny, Bonnie." Angel tugged on the leash and Toy Bonnie pulled her close again to steal another kiss from the girl.

As for any wandering animatronics who might have tried to come into the office they didn't. Seeing the display going on between Toy Bonnie and Angel was enough to make them turn the other way and leave.

I guarantee the thought came to mind at least once, "That sure is a strange way to kill the night guard."


	3. Night 3

**Five Nights Of Punishment**

 **Night 3**

It was the middle of the week a Wednesday to be exact. Not particularly a day when business picked up, that would be tomorrow. But to Toy Bonnie the day felt like it would never come to an end and the restaurant he resided to close. It wasn't like he hadn't acted like his normal self rocking his guitar on stage and interacting with customers as he was programmed to do so that was still the same. In his robotic mind Toy Bonnie wished for midnight so Angel would be back for another shift. After his rather unprofessional act last night, one he certainly couldn't speak of, he wondered what would happen this time.

When he thought things couldn't get any longer the clock freed Toy Bonnie from his place frozen on stage. He couldn't decide to be thankful for never being given a proper night mode or not but right now he needed to be the first one in the office.

Naturally the quickest way to the security office from the party room was, you guessed it the vent. Placing his guitar on one of the tables Toy Bonnie ducked down into the vent. One might question did he forget what happened the first night he did this or did Toy Bonnie really want his hands tied behind his back again?

Perhaps the question he had in mind was, "I wonder if I should have brought pizza tonight? We could have been unprofessional again together."

Angel was waiting for him on the other side so when an animatronic bunny stuck his head out he was met with an angry looking security guard. "Are you really doing that again?" Angel asked with her arms folded and a suspicion that she might just have a plan already.

"Yes." Toy Bonnie replied. "It's what I do after hours." Judging by the look he was nervous to find out what it meant in terms of physical contact. "I should go." Toy Bonnie began backing up.

"No you don't!" Angel quickly reached for Toy Bonnie grabbing him by the ears.

"Not my ears!" He cringed. "They are the most delicate part of me." Came a whine.

Before letting go the animatronic bunny's worry brought a new idea to Angel. "Are you sure your ears are your most delicate part?" That was an interesting thought to consider.

"Yes!" He cried without thinking.

There was always another night to find out, tonight Angel had other plans.

"So, you've taken to whining and crying now?" She sat on the floor looking thoughtful wanting to choose her words carefully. "You know I think I'd like a bunny who does that and plea for help. I want a bunny who will beg on his knees for his punishment to end. Or maybe…" Angel looked at the vent. "Beg for more." That was a tasty thought waiting to be devoured.

Toy Bonnie remained inside the vent out of reach. He was unsure what to think about what he just heard. 'Wasn't I the dominate one last night? I was by the end of it all. After that second strip of pizza I was in control of the situation.' He thought.

Before Toy Bonnie could decide if he really wanted to go out there to risk being on the receiving end of the punishment or if he could turn this around manipulating the circumstance to his favor again someone crawled into the other side of the vent. With one incredibly forceful shove Toy Bonnie was out in the open.

"WHA-" Toy Bonnie slid out onto the floor. He quickly looked back to see which animatronic did this to him. Obviously someone wanted to watch what punishment would befall the toy animatronic.

-It's Me-

Angel grabbed onto her blue bunny. "I've got you now." Which she sounded cheerful saying it.

There was no escape the unimaginable punishment well, Toy Bonnie knew he'd whine, cry and beg but he couldn't imagine how Angel would go about doing that. To prevent him from escaping or going back into the vent Angel fastened the red collar from last night around his neck. Toy Bonnie wanted to go after a particular animatronic lingering inside the vent a tug on his leash said otherwise.

"You come in through the vent again you get punished again." Toy Bonnie had two options vent or hallway. "I think I owe you a little something from last night."

Toy Bonnie paused and looked up at the girl. "That's right…" He forgot.

"I'll let you off easy and save that fun for another night." Honestly what she was going to do to this animatronic was not the kind of punishment she wanted to give for last night's kiss.

Things get real tonight.

"Don't worry. This will be fun." Maybe for her. In reality Angel wanted Toy Bonnie to enjoy his punishments because when you think about it why has he come back for more a third night?

Forcing the bunny to his feet Angel led him to the desk without hesitation instructing Toy Bonnie to lean over it. He could tell by the hand on his back urging him forward.

"What are you planning to do to me?" There was nervousness in his voice and reluctance from his body.

"You are a bad bunny. And what do we do with bad bunnies? We punish them!" Angel didn't let up her persistence getting Toy Bonnie to lean over her desk.

The animatronic present inside the vent left his current hiding place trading it for the darkness of the hallway. There he could not be seen yet it afforded him a perfect view of what was happening.

"Who's a bad bunny?" Angel asked.

What worried Toy Bonnie in his current position is that all he could see was the desk and the back wall, he couldn't tell what Angel was doing behind him. Well, aside from holding onto his leash.

"I'll say it again. Who's a bad bunny?" This time Angel sounded more angrily.

"Me." He responded still with unwillingness in his voice.

"Not good enough for me." Toy Bonnie could feel something scrape against his leg. "Who's a bad bunny?" The question came out more fierce.

"I'm a bad bunny…" The toy animatronic worried what was going to happen to him tonight.

"Say it so I can hear you." Angel prompted. The scraping from before was her nails moving higher on his leg.

"I'm a bad bunny!" Toy Bonnie sounded a bit angry saying the phrase this time.

"Are you now?" Angel moved closer enough to put some pressure on her bunny and to speak calmly into his delicate ear. "Are you my little animatronic bad bunny? You want me to bite on your ear?"

"Yesss…" He whined. "I'm a bad animatronic bunny!" Being that close to Toy Bonnie's ear was the trick to making him whine like Angel wanted. "You want to bite my ear?" That came out almost a sob. "I don't want my ear to be bitten." Lowering his ears Toy Bonnie moved away from the desk backing up against the wall.

Angel watched him closely. "I take it you really don't like that."

"Well… no." Toy Bonnie remained against the wall with his leash hanging free and his ears down. He looked sad but cute. "You've gotten to play with me can I have a chance to play back?" He dared to ask.

Angel thought about it. "Not just yet."

"I've admitted to being a bad bunny. I've had my punishment." He wanted the chance to claim some dominance before the night was over.

"You have to beg me." That was the last thing Angel wanted to see from the blue bunny.

"Beg?" Now he remembered. Toy Bonnie was willing to give it a try if this action would make Angel happy and give him control afterwards. The animatronic slowly got down on one knee then the other in preparation to beg.

As soon as he was on the floor Angel rushed over to hug him. Toy Bonnie was surprised.

"But I didn't even-"

"Aww. I know you're my bad little animatronic bunny. I know you look cute when you are in trouble. What would you like to do for fun?" She asked. Angel's moods could change quickly and without warning. She switched from being angry at him to aggressive play mode and now she was submitting that easily.

If all Toy Bonnie had to do was act cute in such a pathetic way he'd have to do that a lot sooner in the night to get where he was now.

"You aren't going to bite my ears are you?" Toy Bonnie asked as a precaution.

"No. I won't bite your delicate bunny ears even if they are as cute as the rest of you." Angel replied much to his delight.

Toy Bonnie perked his ears up. "Me, cute? I'm positively handsome!" He declared.

Angel couldn't help but laugh. "You're a bad bunny."

"I'm not that bad if you see me in the daytime." He grabbed Angel. "Right now I'm in charge." He felt so proud of that. "And I say I'm long overdue for another punishable act." He had to think of one first.

"Like what?" She asked curiously while caught in the animatronic's arms.

He wanted more than to go bravely for a kiss like last night. "Let me think." Toy Bonnie so innocently moved his hands up the back of Angel's shirt.

"Bonnie!" Angel couldn't move away she was trapped.

Toy Bonnie's fingers rose all the way up to her shoulders. "I believe I said I'm in charge." He proceeded to move his fingers.

"You know that does feel good. Could you do that just a little harder?" Angel asked placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Sure." Toy Bonnie replied making his scratching motions with more pressure.

By a simple scratching of the back Toy Bonnie could already feel the night guard lose more control of her power and him gain more of it as she melted in his arms.

"Does it make you think twice about wanting to punish me every night? I can easily take control by simply knowing the exact thing to do." Toy Bonnie glanced to the dark hallway hoping to make whoever was standing there jealous.

"You're getting brave aren't you?" Angel flashed the animatronic a look. "I kind of like it."

"Say you won't punish me again." Toy Bonnie changed his expression as well rubbing his hands up and down the night guards back. "Tell me what I want to hear." He almost begged.

Without waiting for a reply he pulled Angel into a kiss. Which at this point the mystery animatronic who pushed Toy Bonnie into this situation walked away heading back to his lonely room in the darkness of the maintenance room.

Angel wrapped her arms around Toy Bonnie releasing him of the red collar. "This is getting intense."

"I know. I'm a bad bunny." He lowered his ears. "But I don't want anyone else to come in." He said more protectively. "Tell me please… you won't punish me tomorrow night?" He held Angel close.

This was like Toy Bonnie's version of the game. Angel didn't think there would be any harm telling the blue bunny what he desperately wanted to hear. "I won't punish you tomorrow night."

Toy Bonnie hugged her tighter. "Thank you! That's all I needed to hear." It was his turn to decide what they would be doing on night four. For the remaining time Toy Bonnie kept Angel close safe in his arms to finish their night together.


	4. Night 4

**Five Nights Of Punishment**

 **Night 4**

It was now Thursday things had been busier more traffic, more people about. Which made Angel thankful at night inside the pizzeria it was just her and the animatronics. Rather one particular mechanical bunny the others hadn't bothered to disturb them with the exception of a slight interference in the vent yesterday night. If it hadn't been for that Angel wouldn't be the one eager to find out what Toy Bonnie had planned for the both of them tonight.

Fourth night in the office Angel was getting use to this. Toy Bonnie wasn't there waiting for her. She checked the camera, he stood on stage with the others they all looked run down. Well run down wasn't the word perhaps on the tired side? Or maybe Toy Bonnie wanted to keep Angel waiting. Shrugging it off Angel leaned back in her chair expecting the blue bunny to come through the vent, which she disliked or come down the hallway that option might be worse. When you consider someone in the vent was audible and Angel could react to it quicker and the hall was pitch black, someone coming out of the darkness is much more scary.

Impatience began to set in. "Is he even coming?" If Toy Bonnie didn't show someone else would.

Angel stood watching the vent positive he'd come. A few minutes passed noise from the vent finally broke the silence.

"I'm so glad you came! I was starting to think you weren't going to show." Angel sounded more cheerful tonight.

Toy Bonnie emerged from the vent, quickly got to his feet and turned to Angel. Right away Angel could tell something was wrong, Toy Bonnie was acting different. One of his eyes wasn't it's normal bright green instead it was replaced with a black darkness.

Just as fast he covered Angel's mouth forcing her against the wall pinning the girl there. She was noticeably frightened of Toy Bonnie's actions.

"You should have been watching the cameras." He said hastily. "Not waiting for me to show up."

It was obvious now that something had gone wrong. Toy Bonnie stared unnervingly at the night guard it was almost like he had trouble recognizing her. Like he was forcing himself to act without doing something rash despite his aggressive behavior.

If this was part of his plan or not the disappearance of Toy Bonnie's normal eye was putting Angel on edge. She had to move his hand away to be able to say something.

"What happened to your eye?" She asked only to have Toy Bonnie cover her mouth again.

"Shh. Keep quiet." He insisted. But it finally registered after a few seconds what Angel said. "Oh that…" Toy Bonnie covered his eye looking away. "It's nothing…" When he faced Angel again his eye was back to normal.

Toy Bonnie did a bad job of lying. He couldn't tell Angel the truth even if knowing would explain his behavior. "Keep quiet I have a plan."

Assuming this was Toy Bonnie's way of having fun Angel really had no choice but to do as he wanted. What bothered her this time is that his erratic behavior was far different than she expected. Before he seemed so protective and romantic in his own charming way even though he hadn't any programming to be so.

"Come with me." Toy Bonnie held tightly to Angel's arm leading her outside the office and to his dismay hearing footsteps coming that way. He had to be faster pulling Angel another way in the dark. They stopped outside of a room. "You're going to hate me for this." Toy Bonnie shoved Angel inside. "Whatever happens stay put and quiet." He shut the door leaving Angel in complete darkness.

Toy Bonnie had to get out of there in a hurry. He felt cursed in a way since they knew he had been seen fraternizing with the night guard and would most likely help her.

"I'm sorry." He thought. "I'll make it up to you."

What could Angel do? She sat in a corner of the small room hugging her knees to her chest. She knew she had to remain completely still and quiet because she realized this wasn't Toy Bonnie playing. He was protecting her. Whatever was going on out there she wanted no part of it.

The clock struck six, the sun began to peek in the sky painting over the dark blue with warm rays touching the land. This meant anyone wandering around inside the pizzeria needed to return to their proper places as if nothing happened.

All but one. The door to the room where Angel had been locked away for the night opened slowly. She fell asleep hours ago leaning against the wall in the corner.

Toy Bonnie quietly slipped inside placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's okay to come out now."

Angel sighed being woken before noticing how being cramped inside a room made her body sore. Toy Bonnie wouldn't know anything about that kind of thing would he? "Bonnie? Is that you?" She asked sleepily.

"Its me. I'm sorry about shutting you in here last night." He said. Toy Bonnie still felt it would've been wise for Angel to check the cameras rather than waiting for him. Still, she couldn't have known what happened and might have had trouble defending herself.

"We kind of missed a night together." She crawled out of the corner towards Toy Bonnie. "More importantly are you okay?" She asked concerned for him.

Honestly, no. He was tampered with as were the other Toy Animatronics. "I'm fine. Maintenance will be here later. It's best you don't know what happened last night." Toy Bonnie knew this only worried Angel more. "We'll have more time for punishment tonight, I promise." He hoped this might put her mind at ease.

"I just have to trust you." Angel said reaching a hand up to touch Toy Bonnie's face.

Toy Bonnie held onto Angel's hand the sun hadn't flooded through the window yet leaving shadows on the walls enough for him to remain partially hidden. He didn't want Angel to see his glitch. So Toy Bonnie made sure Angel's hand reached his face giving her the comfort she desired.

"I can stay with you, Bonnie. Make sure you're going to be alright." The sound of Angel's voice was soothing and Toy Bonnie very much wanted her to stay.

But he denied himself the pleasure. "You should probably go. I don't want you to get into trouble then when you see me again I'll be as good as new."

Angel sighed not wanting to leave. She knew she should do as Toy Bonnie wanted she would see him again tonight and that was incentive enough to put on a brave face. After all they would certainly have big plans for their final night together.


	5. Night 5

**Five Nights Of Punishment**

 **Night 5**

By the time night five began Toy Bonnie was back in his proper place on stage, repaired and fully functioning once more.

When the clock struck midnight Toy Bonnie was free to resume his thoughts from the previous night. He was certain of two things, one that he needed to make up for last nights inconvenience and two the promise not to punish him had been lifted. That was only effective on night four. Toy Bonnie could stay in place never venturing to the office but that wasn't his style. Toy Bonnie knew he had to face his last night of punishment whatever it might be.

"Hello." He boldly came down the hall. "I don't suppose I can get away without punishment tonight?"

At first Angel ignored the toy animatronic, her back to him while pulling some things from her backpack and setting them on the desk.

"You didn't come in through the vent." She said at last.

Toy Bonnie's ears drooped. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Especially after he saved her last night.

He stepped inside the office picking up a piece of clothing from the desk.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"It's for you." Angel replied.

She looked at Toy Bonnie who was a bit confused.

"You're a bad little bunny." Angel sounded more cheerful.

"I am." Toy Bonnie agreed.

His response led Angel to put her arms around his plastic body hugging the bunny tight.

"And you are going to strip for me." Angel said still cheerful.

Toy Bonnie tilted his head. "I'm going to do what?"

"Put these on!" Angel scooped the clothing up from the desk and put the pile in Toy Bonnie's arms. "Don't worry, you'll like where this is going."

He hoped so.

"Go on." Angel urged. "I won't watch." She turned to face the back wall in her chair.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Toy Bonnie complained to himself. "What am I…" He looked over the questionable choices of clothing.

After a few minutes of figuring it out Toy Bonnie was finally ready. "Okay, you can look now."

"You look so cute!" Angel said seeing him in the clothes.

What was Toy Bonnie forced to wear? Well, technically he wasn't forced to dress up. Toy Bonnie had on a white button up shirt, a red plaid skirt and underneath a lovely pair of panties. You could imagine how he felt.

"You do know I'm a boy, right?" He asked ears low again.

"Of course." Angel replied. "This totally makes you look sexy."

"What would you like me to do?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Angel was already undoing a couple of buttons on his shirt. "Strip. I want you to strip."

"I just put this stuff on…" Toy Bonnie whined.

"No, no. This is going to be your best bad bunny punishment yet. I hope you're ready for things to get personal." Angel said and backed away leaning against the desk.

Didn't he already get personal before? Toy Bonnie thought about how he had kissed the night guard a few times. That's as 'personal' as he knew to get.

"Well, okay."

Toy Bonnie started with the shirt unbuttoning it then slowly slid the white fabric over his shoulders. Next he went for the skirt pulling it down his legs and kicking it off his foot to the side. Last was the pair of panties. Toy Bonnie slid them down stepping out one foot then the other.

By the end of the strip show Toy Bonnie didn't feel any less exposed. He never wore clothes anyway so this wasn't really much of a punishment to him. At least Angel enjoyed his little performance in the office. But what she said next caught him off guard.

"Strip some more." Angel pointed.

"That was everything." Toy Bonnie assured.

"No." Angel got up and pointed at Toy Bonnie's chest. "Open your panel."

Toy Bonnie jumped back covering his chest with his arm. "But I-"

He had already been tampered with once he didn't want to malfunction again.

"T-that's a really delicate thing!" He said defensively.

"Even more delicate than your ears?" Angel asked stepping towards him.

"Yes." Toy Bonnie replied.

"You sure you don't want to become more intimate?" The way Angel said that made Toy Bonnie think no one would ever offer to do anything like this again.

"Okay…" He said hesitantly cracking his panel open. "But," Toy Bonnie shut it. "You have to promise that if I don't like it you'll stop."

Angel held up her hands. "I promise to listen to you."

Toy Bonnie sat on the floor leaning his back against the wall at last slowly opening his front panel, exposing his wires and circuitry to which he did feel embarrassed.

Angel kneeled down in front of him a bit in awe at Toy Bonnie's most delicate features.

"Just don't pull the red wire." Toy Bonnie pointed to a thick red wire running through. "That one would hurt."

"Okay, no red wire." Angel said.

There were plenty more wires to choose from each a mystery to what response Toy Bonnie might make. Angel reached for a green wire brushing her fingers along it delicately. Her bunny gave little acknowledge to this so Angel began stroking his wires.

Toy Bonnie let out a chuckle. "You'll have to do more than that, all I feel is a tickle."

"If that's what you want." Angel replied.

She took the wires between her fingers sliding them up and down with a tad more force still not wanting to pull them free.

"I kind of like that." Toy Bonnie pointed to a blue wire.

"Do you?" Angel followed his guidance adding his blue wire to the mix. "How do you feel about this?" She gave the wires a friendly tug.

This time Toy Bonnie let out a more pleasurable sound. "Ahh… keep doing that. But not too rough."

As he wanted Angel continued tugging at Toy Bonnie's wires each time just a little more forceful than the last alternating between this and the sweet caressing of wires between her fingers.

"Yeah just keep doing that… Ohh, ohh right there…" Toy Bonnie never thought someone 'tampering' with his wiring could feel so good. "I can't…"

He pointed to the red wire. The one he warned Angel not to pull earlier.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes!"

Angel took the red wire in her other hand. This one felt much different than the others. It was warmer, thicker and harder. Obviously a vital wire to Toy Bonnie's system.

"Pull my red wire…" He whined.

"Okay, here goes." As he instructed Angel began to pull the wire.

"Pull it harder!" He almost cried.

"Alright, Bonnie." Angel pulled on all the wires currently in her possession.

That was the loudest Angel or anyone else in the restaurant ever heard Toy Bonnie scream. It was a mixture of pain and yet pleasure.

As he began to calm Angel slowly released the wires. Feeling exhausted Toy Bonnie fixed his red wire back into place with a shaky hand and closed his panel, tight.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" Angel asked placing a hand to his face.

Toy Bonnie slowly nodded, his eyes still half closed. Now he felt more embarrassed than before and a tad ashamed allowing someone to tamper with his wires which was against the rules. But he wouldn't say any of that, he didn't want to ruin the mood.

"Could you… stay with me?" Toy Bonnie asked extending an arm. "Just for a little while." He added.

"Sure." Angel cuddled against Toy Bonnie as he wrapped his arm around her.

Toy Bonnie closed his eyes resting with Angel by his side. He hoped he wouldn't have to explain any part of this in the morning. Tonight was best kept between himself, Angel and the walls of the security office.

~One question remained, how does an animatronic pleasure a human?


End file.
